1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communication modules, and more particularly to wireless communication modules with reduced impedance mismatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless communication module 1 comprises a circuit board 10, an antenna integrated circuit 20, and an antenna 30.
The antenna integrated circuit 20 and antenna 30 are disposed on two opposite surfaces of the circuit board 10, respectively. Here, the antenna integrated circuit 20 controls operation of the antenna 30 and transmission of signals.
Moreover, the circuit board 10 comprises a via 11 formed therein. Specifically, the via 11 penetrates the whole circuit board 10 to connect the antenna integrated circuit 20 to the antenna 30. Thus, the antenna integrated circuit 20 can be electrically connected to the antenna 30, enabling the antenna integrated circuit 20 to control the operation of the antenna 30.
Nevertheless, as the via 11 penetrating the whole circuit board 10 is often provided with a long conductive path, impedance between the antenna integrated circuit 20 and the antenna 30 cannot be controlled well, easily causing an impedance mismatch problem, and further resulting in RF (radio frequency) trace loss of the wireless communication module 1. Thus, the performance of the wireless communication module 1 deteriorates due to the impedance mismatch and RF trace loss.